


Это прекрасное место, чтобы быть

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Фредерика Ханасиро была начисто лишена непроизвольности. Как будто кто-то долго и старательно редактировал ее, прежде чем показать людям.
Relationships: Когами Синья/Ф!Макисима Сёго
Kudos: 12
Collections: Psychopass





	Это прекрасное место, чтобы быть

0.

На ней было длинное зеленое пальто, хотя октябрьский день выдался теплым, а еще грубые шнурованные ботинки, над которыми выглядывали носки — верный способ определить, что не голограмма. Хотя кому могла понадобиться голограмма поношенных военных ботинок, Суго представить себе не мог. Его сразу на них заклинило. На них и еще, пожалуй, на глазах. Глаза у младшего офицера отдела специального назначения министерства иностранных дел Фредерики Ханасиро были бархатные.

— Она садится так, понимаешь, небрежно. Не лицом к столу, а боком, выставив ноги в проход, — силился объяснить он потом Сион, которую давно назначил в своей голове главной специалисткой по сложным женщинам, — и эта белая узкая штанина задирается, а под ней носок.  
Сион спросила, какого цвета был носок, и Суго без труда ответил: лимонно-желтый. Того же цвета, что мельчайшая клетка на зеленом пальто.  
— Лиственно-зеленом или бирюзово-зеленом, — уточнила Сион.  
— Сказал же, не голограмма, — повторил Суго, — у нас в стандартных настройках нет таких цветов. Такой, знаешь, как… жухлый папоротник... но не хаки, а светлее.  
— Ладно, художник, – проворчала Сион. — Чего она хотела? Снова звала тебя к ним, сделала предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться?  
Нахмурившись, Суго потянулся, взял ее зажигалку со стола. Покрутил в пальцах, отложил обратно.  
— Да нет. Это странно, да? Никуда она меня больше не звала. Так, поговорили.  
— Так, поговорили?  
— Ну, так, по-человечески. Ей было интересно, как работает Бюро, никаких секретов, а так, просто. Как обычно работает. Спрашивала про сбежавшего на материк патрульного, который раньше был инспектором… Но это тоже вроде не большая тайна, после того, как мы за ним летали. Об этом я и не говорил ничего лишнего, сбежал и сбежал. Или сдох, кто его знает, это три года назад было.  
Ему все меньше нравилась участливая улыбка на лице Сион, начисто лишенная тепла.  
— Как мило! Она тебя просто кадрила, Суго. Ничего страшного, просто, как бы тебе это сказать... некоторые слишком умные самцы богомола при виде самок предпочитают ретироваться. К сожалению, надолго это их не спасает. Молись, чтобы она в самое ближайшее время нашла себе новое развлечение. Ты уже сейчас не способен говорить ни о ком другом.

Поэтому Суго и не стал рассказывать о том, что подумал при расставании с Фредерикой: в ней все было подогнано, как в дроне СК156, идеальное обтекание предкрылка. Вот почему он на самом деле отказался присоединиться к ее отряду специального назначения две недели назад, а не из-за чего-то слишком личного или чрезмерной привязанности к обязанностям патрульного. Долго находиться рядом с Фредерикой становилось неловко. Обычно все, подумал еще Суго, вернувшись к себе в комнату и плеснув в стакан скотча, вечно делают что-то непроизвольное. Икают, пердят в самый неподходящий момент, оставляют на подушке кружок слюны после сна, мнут салфетку, запинаются, сталкиваются с другими людьми в дверном проеме и долго не могут решить, кто пройдет первым. Фредерика Ханасиро была начисто лишена непроизвольности. Как будто кто-то долго и старательно редактировал ее, прежде чем показать людям. 

1.

В Тибете на редкость скучные пейзажи, поэтому большую часть времени в дороге Фредерика изучает свои пальцы на руле. Узкие, с длинными овальными ногтями. К этим рукам за время поездки она почти успевает привыкнуть, как и к женскому роду. Никто не предупреждал, что это будет так сложно. Она рассматривает себя в зеркале заднего вида — все равно дорога пустая и никого не бывает сзади, так что можно вывернуть его поудобнее и тренировать разные гримасы сколько душе угодно. Эксперименты в Токио показали: ей отчетливо не хватает выразительности. Человечности. Но ее лицо и голос способны на талантливую, неотличимую от реальности имитацию, нужно просто вспомнить, как это делается. 

— Один мой друг... — доверяется Фредерика зеркалу, разрабатывая выражение задумчивой откровенности, — ...покойный друг, любил переодеваться в женское…  
Она улыбается резче, добавляет насмешливости взгляду.  
— ...переодеваться в женское платье. И напяливать голограмму, конечно… Бывают такие люди: меньше всего похожие на себя, пока говорят от своего имени. Но одолжите им маску, и они откроют всю подноготную.  
Фредерика хмурится: это слишком нелепо. Почему-то многое, что в прежней жизни выходило забавно, эти голосовые связки в сочетании с пухловатыми губами и треугольным лицом превращают в надуманную пошлейшую чушь. Она облизывает губы, немного прикусывает нижнюю, опустив голову так, чтобы солнечно-русая челка прикрыла левый глаз, нежно произносит грудным, низким голосом:  
— Запомни, как ты выглядишь, детка. И никогда так не делай.  
Заправив челку за ухо, она критически осматривает то, что получилось. Нет, такие уши не стоит открывать, и о чем они только думали, когда лепили этому телу такие дурацкие оттопыренные уши. Но да, конечно, тело же выкроено по образу и подобию когда-то живого, чтобы даже близкий родственник не смог отличить, как ей говорили. Вероятно, вся эта густая копна шелковистых волос была призвана, как многослойные одежды гейши, предотвратить обнажение самой большой уязвимости. Фредерика замечает, что бормочет это под нос, и довольно улыбается: такой тембр и тон следует запомнить. Он приятно холодный и равнодушный, наверняка еще не раз понадобится.  
— Подумать только, его это заводило, — практикуется она. — Моего покойного друга заводила женская одежда. В остальном он был совершенно нормальным. По моим меркам. Не думаю, что многие… чудовищно. — Фредерика раздраженно качает головой. — Запомни. Все, что длиннее фразы, произнесенной на одном выдохе, звучит чудовищно. Видел бы нас с тобой Чхве.

От фрустрации ее отвлекает резкий поворот, который Фредерика чуть не пропустила, уделив по-прежнему слишком чужому отражению в зеркале слишком много внимания. С надрывным визгом внедорожник судорожно цепляется колесами за узкую полосу земли и камней, отделяющих разбитую горную трассу от пропасти. Медленно, стараясь не нарушать равновесия, Фредерика приоткрывает дверцу и выскальзывает наружу. А потом, оглядевшись и убедившись в отсутствии свидетелей, без видимых усилий затаскивает двухтонную машину обратно. Передняя решетка почти не помялась, а главное - пальцы остались целы. Хотя у Фредерики с собой набор минидронов, способных справляться со всеми косметическими проблемами, пользоваться ими в первую же неделю в ее планы не входило.  
В режиме бога ей с самого начала виделось что-то глубоко порочное.

2.

— Казнить и арестовывать — не моя работа, — улыбается она Синье Когами. Знакомиться с ним приходится заново: от прежнего ничего не осталось. Даже глаза выцвели.  
Он не то чтобы осунулся — обветрившееся чисто выбритое лицо загорело, под тонкой водолазкой бугрятся твердые узлы мышц, — но изрядно полинял, заострился скулами и движениями. Фредерика давит в себе желание немедленно предложить ему спарринг, вместо этого делает вид, что спутница Когами — мелкая девочка в синем спортивном костюме — гораздо интереснее, чем он сам.  
Маленькие девочки, помнит Фредерика еще из прошлой жизни, ничего не ценят больше внимания старших. Когами напрягает их разговор — первое похожее на живую эмоцию чувство, которое от него исходит. Девочку, запоминает она, зовут Тенжен, и это пока что самый верный путь к цели.  
— Вы, наверное, устали с дороги? — спрашивает Тенжен. – Может, дома поговорим?  
— Не откажусь, — заученно улыбается Фредерика. По каменным плитам, поросшим травой, Когами следует за ними молча, не издав больше ни единого звука, похожий на призрака. Это удачно дает Фредерике возможность вспомнить все, что касается вероятного происхождения девочки с японским фенотипом, родившейся в этих краях лет десять-двенадцать назад.  
– Одно время японское правительство посылало сюда инженеров. Но когда Сивилла вышла на полную мощность, программу свернули. И прижившихся здесь инженеров не пустили обратно домой, — неторопливо рассказывает Фредерика, рассматривая попеременно пластиковый стакан с водой, который поставил перед ней Когами, неровно подстриженную девочку, поспешно принарядившуюся в платье, самого Когами, подпирающего стену. Скрещенные на груди руки сжимаются в кулаки, когда до него доходит.  
Кому еще, как не ему, понимать, с чем столкнулись эти несчастные травоядные — отрезанные от довольствия и защиты, неспособные вернуться и тем более неспособные за себя постоять.  
— Папу... бросила родная страна… — шепчет Тенжен.  
— И чего вы теперь хотите? — сквозь зубы цедит Когами.  
Сивилла, думает про себя Фредерика, это безотходное производство. Идеальная утилизация любого материала, в первую очередь человеческого. Омерзительно функциональная, сказал бы кое-кто раньше, но об этом еще не пришло время говорить.  
— Среди уцелевших экспатов и их потомков, – спокойно поясняет она вслух, — все еще могут найтись люди с чистым тоном. Я собираю данные. Дома... многое изменилось.  
Эта программа репатриации выдумана Фредерикой полторы минуты тому назад, а значит — полторы минуты как действует. Такие решения любая автономная единица Сивиллы способна принимать без консультации с остальными. Считается, что даже необдуманные шаги, сделанные снаружи, полезны для баланса системы. Фредерике кажется: просто кто-то задолго до нее выдумал оправдание, позволяющее вытворять на выгуле все, что в голову взбредет.  
Мысль о длинном поводке портит ей настроение, как и общая ветхость, расшатанность чужого дома с помятыми портретами бодхисаттв, которыми обвешаны деревянные стены, прохудившимся полом, тусклыми замызганными окнами, натужно хрипящим вентилятором, нависающим комодом с пыльными стеклами, за которыми смутно проступают очертания старой фарфоровой посуды. Посреди всей этой бедненькой гостиной, знававшей гораздо лучшие времена, за гладко обструганной столешницей, покрытой целлофановой скатеркой, младший офицер отдела специального назначения министерства иностранных дел Фредерика Ханасиро со своими блестящими пуговицами на добротно сшитом, не чета местному тряпью плаще, с крохотными рубинами в ушах, с белоснежной улыбкой, здоровой кожей, идеально-ровными ногтями — не просто сидит, она является. Как голограмма, как радужный мост в лучший мир, как ангел, который пришел к Марии сообщить: пора, красавица.  
Резкий шум мотора мотоцикла со двора и тяжелые шаги звучат для Фредерики небесной музыкой.  
— Когами, ты тут?! – Вбежавший человек в военной одежде осекается, выпучив глаза. Пялится на нее. – А это что за красотка?  
Фредерика улыбается, улыбается, улыба-а-ается. Прижимает к груди пластиковый стакан, тщетно притворяющийся стеклянным. Воркует высоким приторным тоном:  
— О-о-ой, как же это приятно!  
— Японская чиновница, — отрезает Когами, как будто это все объясняет. — Неважно. В чем дело?  
Вот теперь Фредерике становится по-настоящему смешно. Еще никому, ни в какой из жизней, не удавалось присвоить ее всего двумя словами. Кем бы ни был этот вбежавший мужчина, для которого она остается достаточно важным дополнением к дому, чтобы еще несколько раз мазнуть по ней настороженно-возбужденным взглядом, — с Когами он знаком недавно. Об этом она судит по милой торговле, завязавшейся сразу после его просьбы о помощи отряду снабжения.  
— Никого убивать не стану, — предупреждает Когами, как будто назначает цену.  
Чтобы удержать рвущийся наружу смешок, Фредерика предлагает воспользоваться ее полноприводным внедорожником. Сузив глаза, Когами косится на нее, как на говорящую змею, но, разумеется, соглашается.  
Все они всегда соглашаются.  
Тенжен смотрит на них, уезжающих, со слезами на глазах. “Дуреха, ты-то куда!” - прикрикнул на нее Когами. Фредерике забавно, какой незаботливой обычно выходит забота у людей, которые неспособны ее по-настоящему проявлять, но почему-то считают себя обязанными это делать. В замке зажигания мотоцикла так и остались позабытые ключи.  
— На заднем сидении ей было бы безопаснее, — бормочет под нос Фредерика, пока Кинрей, этот новый приятель Когами, оживленно пересказывает начало стычки бандитов с отрядом.  
— Что? — мгновенно реагирует Когами на ее голос.  
— За задним сидением посмотрите, кому нужны патроны или оружие, — улыбается Фредерика.  
— Ого-о. Ого-го-шеньки. Да тут целый склад! Откуда у вас…  
— Неплохо подготовилась, — хмыкает Когами.  
— Не знала, как надолго сюда еду, — пожимает плечами Фредерика. — Снайперку, кстати, мне оставьте.  
Когами приоткрывает глаза, почти по-живому удивленный, и ей кажется: он понимает.  
— Прощать убийцу — значит убивать, — бросает Фредерика невзначай, но он как будто не узнает. Впрочем, положим, это не самая известная цитата Шекспира.

3.

Моются в горах по старинке: в домашней о-фуро хватает места женщине с девочкой. Фредерика почти готова отказать, когда, наносив дров, чтобы разогреть печь под деревянной ванной, Тенжен вдруг просится:  
— А можно с вами?  
— Набоков бы до этого не додумался, – хмыкает Фредерика, но вместо того, чтобы спровадить ее за дверь, — милосердно кивает.  
Ладони по-прежнему помнят дрожание разогретого металла, стоит прикрыть глаза, Фредерика погружается во вчерашнюю перестрелку. За несколько минут она трижды спасла Когами жизнь, один раз — он, возможно, даже это заметил. Домой они возвращались в гробовом молчании, следующие сутки — почти не разговаривали. Поутру он деланно удивился, обнаружив, что Фредерика еще не уехала, а она напомнила, что дом, где все они живут, вообще-то принадлежит правительству. Когами раздраженно пожал плечами и продолжил бросать Тенжен через колено, всякий раз мягко ее страхуя. Смотреть на это Фредерике вскоре наскучило, поэтому большую часть дня она и правда провела в городе.  
— А вы... вы давно научились так стрелять? — вторгается в вязкое месиво выстрелов и таких же отрывистых разговоров робкий голос Тенжен.  
— Как?  
— Я не знаю! Я все пропустила! Но они говорили…  
— Никому не верь на слово, — смеется Фредерика, растирая плечо жесткой губкой, заводя руку за спину — потереть лопатку. — На-ка, ты лучше с этим справишься.  
— Но они говорили! — упрямо повторяет Тенжен, принимаясь надраивать ее кожу старательно, как алюминиевую кастрюлю. Это вызывает мимолетную тревогу: а что, если она возьмет и сотрет всю кожу до кости?  
— Люди обожают преувеличивать чужие подвиги, – отвечает Фредерика. — Так рождается эпос.  
— Э-пос... — задумчиво повторяет девочка.  
— Героические сказания о людях, до которых сложно дотянуться. Чем больше подвиг — тем меньше шансов сказать себе: а ведь я тоже смог бы, если бы чуть лучше постарался. Или чуть лучше тренировался. Или чуть лучше учился. Нужно водрузить все, что тебе непонятно, на пьедестал повыше. В мире гораздо больше кумиров, чем настоящих героев.  
— Когами со мной занимается! Я всему научусь, как он.  
Увернувшись от мочалки, Фредерика уходит под воду с головой. Встряхивает мокрыми волосами, Тенжен визжит и смеется, осторожно брызгается в ответ. Фредерика встает во весь рост и, оперевшись о высокий бортик, вылезает из ванны. Присаживается на скамейку, обмакивает в шампуне брошенную на пол губку, машинально подносит к лицу, принюхиваясь. Никто не предупреждал, что не различать запахов будет настолько неудобно. Тенжен затаивается в ванне, поджав колени к груди, поедает ее глазами. Вполне вероятно, испытывает первое в жизни желание к женщине, путая его с желанием человеческого тепла. Лишенная способности чувствовать, чем пахнет мир, Фредерика наслаждается собственным запахом неловкости, заемным из десятков прочитанных книг, немного надуманным, но почти, почти живым.  
— Когами... в Японии сделал что-то плохое? — Голос Тенжен ненамного громче треска цикад за окном. Фредерика выливает на себя лоханку воды, смывая ничем не пахнущий шампунь.  
— Можно сказать и так.  
— Что? — Тенжен приникает к ближнему бортику ванной, облокачивается на него, тянется, крылья задранного носа раздуваются, глаза блестят. Хорошенький зверек.  
— Ни один человек не способен сам по себе совершить идеальное преступление, — улыбается Фредерика одними кончиками губ. Широко распахнутые глаза Тенжен — идеальные пустые колодцы, в каждом отражается по крошечной обнаженной Фредерике.  
— Если коротко, он отомстил своему врагу.  
— Отомстил врагу, — как загипнотизированная, повторяет Тенжен, щеки лихорадочно горят. – А… а дальше?  
— А дальше разворачивайся, я намылю тебе спину, — улыбается Фредерика. И, мысленно посмеиваясь над неожиданно острым ощущением постыдности, принимается за дело.  
— Он решил, что он все потерял, — наконец говорит она. — Решил, что заплатит за месть своим домом и всем, что было ему дорого. И отправился куда глаза глядят.  
Тенжен очень долго молчит. Фредерика отходит от ванны, наскоро вытирается и натягивает белье.  
— Это значит... ему теперь никогда нельзя вернуться?  
— Это значит, ему никто не может этого разрешить, кроме него.  
Одеваются обе молча. Уже на выходе Тенжен хмуро косится на Фредерику:  
— Ты же... приехала его вернуть, да?  
Фредерика давит улыбку. Как же она по-прежнему немного понимает в женщинах, даже таких крошечных. Все, что казалось возбужденным интересом, было тщательно скрываемой ревностью.  
— Я приехала на него посмотреть, — искренне отвечает она. — О нем много говорят.  
— Э-пос? — Тенжен недоверчиво склоняет голову к плечу.  
— Божественная комедия, — фыркает, не сдержавшись, Фредерика и выходит в темноту, оставляя ребенка догадываться, что бы это значило.

4.

Ночами Фредерика вспоминает старые сны. В самом последнем она пытается открыть тяжеленную дверь в лабораторию Хокурику, но замороженного глаза ученого, убитого специально ради этого, оказывается мало. На твердую и скользкую, как намыленная плитка, землю, валятся огромные ледяные кубы с иероглифами, из которых следует составить пароль. Во сне заранее известно: что бы ни было выложено, необратимо исполнится. И вот один за другим она подгоняет куб к кубу, времени очень мало, они обжигают кожу на ладонях и скользят так резво, что порой приклеиваются друг к другу совсем неправильным образом, и по сути, сами собой складываются в нелепую фразу: _это прекрасное место чтобы быть_. Фредерика вздрагивает, вспоминая, как проснулась в машине от беззвучного крика, на краю овсяного поля занимался рассвет, лаборатория на фоне бледного неба выглядела грубой прорезью в ткани мира, черной изнанкой. Во рту остался медный привкус предопределенности, и никакой водой его было не выполоскать.

Она поднимается с футона, прислушивается. Постороннего дыхания в доме нет. Две недели многое изменили. В ребенка удачно метнули ножом прежде, чем Фредерика решила, что с ней делать. Не фатально, но это было и к лучшему. Пока Тенжен поправлялась у знакомых дяди, они с Когами ликвидировали миротворца Гарсию. Именно за этим Фредерику сюда послали. Все остальное было совпадением, что-то нечаянным, что-то подстроенным. Возможно, Гарсия чуть меньше присматривался бы к Когами, не дай она понять, что Когами ей интересен. Но никто не способен просчитывать вероятности самостоятельно, поэтому все остальное Фредерика склонна по старинке списывать на интуицию и судьбу. Когами дал ей слово, что вернется в Японию, так небрежно, что было ясно: он не собирается выживать. Но отделался парой сломанных ребер и вывихом плеча, не считая ссадин. Пару дней провалялся на руках у ловко дезертировавшего от Гарсии лейтенанта. Фредерика даже удивилась, когда под вечер третьего дня Когами приехал домой один.  
— Завтра поедем, — сообщил вместо приветствия. Они виделись впервые после взрыва поезда с Гарсией и его людьми.  
Она неторопливо подняла взгляд от лэптопа, моргнула пару раз. Потянула достаточно, чтобы позволить Когами усомниться, правильно ли он ее понимал. Равнодушно бросила, прежде чем уткнуться в лэптоп:  
— Если ты готов.  
Виси в этом дверном проеме дверь, он бы ею, возможно, хлопнул.

Фредерика задумчиво рассматривает себя в зеркале. Спускает с левого плеча тонкую бретельку шелковой сорочки. Это странное тело, его никак не удается полюбить. Хотя нужно ли ей это было раньше? Пальцы приходится расставить как следует, чтобы уместить в ладони большую упругую грудь. Ощупывая, оглаживая, сжимая себя через шелковую ткань, Фредерика не чувствует ни-че-го. Сиреневый цвет ей идет, но еще больше - зеленый. Порывшись в сумке, она вытаскивает длинный джемпер не по размеру, на ней он сидит почти как платье, доходя до середины бедра. Натянув джемпер, она лохматит волосы. Это забавляет, теперь у нее безнадежно голодный вид. Самое время отправляться за поздним ужином.  
Белый полукруг луны слабо освещает двор, дым от сигареты Когами в безветренном воздухе поднимается вверх, растворяясь над крышей.  
— Пошел к черту, — говорит Когами пустоте. – Я оставлю тебя здесь. Я от тебя свободен.  
Фредерика с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы бесшумно подкрасться сзади и свернуть ему шею. 

5.

Холод пронзает иглой ее надежный, устойчивый мир. Фредерика не борется с холодом, нанизанная на него, завороженная эффектом, опускается на илистое дно. Где-то рядом падают, взбивают мутное облако грязи останки машины, из которой они вылетели, подорвавшись на мине вместе с мостом. Для того, чтобы поддерживать жизненные функции, организму Фредерики не обязательно дышать; возможно, потом и будут последствия, но она не задумывается об этом. Впервые за все время, сколько она помнит себя в этом теле, что-то по-настоящему выбило ее из колеи. Клубок, подкативший под горло, — стоит ли называть его страхом? Боялась ли директор Бюро общественной безопасности Дзесю Касэй, увидев, как в нее летит книга, а если нет — тогда почему застыла, почему позволила повалить себя на пол, почему не сопротивлялась и половиной своих киберспособностей? Кислорода все-таки начинает не хватать, чувствует Фредерика, еще немного и тело уйдет в режим гибернации, перенаправив все ресурсы на поддержание жизнеобеспечения мозга, но резким рывком ее дергает наверх, чужая рука перехватывает за пояс, тянет, тянет. Она догадывается глотнуть воды, чтобы было чем кашлять на берегу.  
— Мы двое суток, — хрипит Фредерика, повалившись на бок, в жесткие заросли камыша, — двое суток ехали без приключений. Но стоило пустить Синью Когами за руль на полчаса…  
— Мину вряд ли оставили здесь для Синьи Когами, — огрызается он откуда-то справа. Поднимается, кряхтя, подходит, останавливается над ней. — Меньше надо было светиться на перевале. Я тебе говорил, сиди в машине. На тебе написано “японка из военных”, тут у каждого третьего к вам счеты.  
— К нам, Когами, — морщится Фредерика, — к нам. Уйди, не заслоняй мне солнце.  
Но от протянутой руки не отказывается, хотя и не благодарит за нее, встав на ноги.  
Отжав одежду, они решают, что на дорогу выходить небезопасно. До ближайшего города с подходящей взлетной полосой и умеренно лояльным местным управлением — около ста километров по пересеченной местности. Никакой связи, разумеется, нет, ее коммуникатор последней модели тут — бессмысленное украшение. Мокрые штаны липнут к ногам, в ботинках противно хлюпает. Когами держится часа три, пока солнце окончательно не скрывается за верхушками гор, еле различимых между толстыми стволами, а потом предлагает не рисковать и остановиться на ночлег, едва обнаружив подходящую поляну. Дыхание у него начало сбиваться за час до этого, рука все чаще машинально касается едва подживших ребер. Фредерика с удовольствием прошагала бы еще несколько часов, темнота ей не помеха, но приходится делать вид, что она благодарна за это предложение.  
— Ты неплохо держишься, — улыбается Когами и, будто в награду, протягивает ей помятый протеиновый батончик из кармана, еду из ее же сухпайка.  
— Не так я представляла себе сафари, — отзывается Фредерика, возвращая ему половину батончика. Теперь ясно, на что он тратил время, собираясь в дорогу: карманы куртки и штанов забиты вещами первой необходимости. Сухие спички, завернутые в кусок неопрена, несколько таблеток горючего. Это не очень-то помогает, стылая туманная пелена окутывает все предгорье, отчего кажется: все это время они брели по дну озера, сквозь толщу воды. Наломанные ветки дымят больше, чем горят, тепла от них немного. У Фредерики зуб на зуб не попадает, проклятый организм, неспособный унюхать бензин под носом, умудряется отлично чувствовать температуру. Разработчики особенно этим гордились. Она обещает себе, вернувшись домой, найти и уничтожить каждого, причастного к этой глупости, но даже такие мысли мало согревают.  
– Хлебни, — предлагает Когами. Она вздрагивает от горечи, но делает сразу несколько больших глотков. Помогает плохо: если Фредерика и способна пьянеть — небольшой фляжки точно не хватит, чтобы в этом убедиться. Она поджимает колени к груди, обхватывая себя руками, и не без злорадства наблюдает за тем, как Когами борется с влажной сигаретой.  
— Можем переспать, — вдруг говорит он, равнодушный и спокойный, как обычно. — Так точно станет теплее.  
В голосе уничтожающая смесь делового подхода и легкого сочувствия.  
— Я не сплю с мужчинами, — огрызается Фредерика.  
— Я тоже, — пожимает плечами Когами, — давно ни с кем не спал.  
Он выбрасывает в костер потухшую сигарету и смотрит на нее — ровно, без особого нетерпения.

6.

Все дело в том, что Фредерика не просто давно или с мужчинами, а никогда в жизни ни с кем не спала.

7.

На время совокупления она как будто выходит из тела. Отрешается, не оставляя под контролем ничего, кроме ровного дыхания. Жизни в ней столько же, сколько во влажной куртке Когами, которую он подложил Фредерике под спину. Повернув голову набок, она рассматривает пульсирующие угли. Когами возится с собой какое-то время, к этому Фредерика не проявляет интереса.  
— Ты точно... хочешь? — вдруг уточняет он. Такой правильный, что невыносимо тянет врезать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы мне стало теплее, — цедит Фредерика, не отводя от костра остекленевшего взгляда. — Вряд ли ты справишься с этим разговорами.  
В ней он проводит гораздо меньше времени, чем готовится, и нет, ни черта это Фредерику не согревает. Но потом Когами прижимается к ее спине, просунув руку под голову, так уже получше, она даже не может больше злиться на него за очередное “ты не против?”  
— Я подежурю, — говорит Когами.  
— Я не хочу спать, — возражает Фредерика.  
— Просто закрой глаза.  
Она улыбается и какое-то время лежит с закрытыми глазами. Медленно, перегнувшись через нее, осторожно — чтобы не двигать подложенной под шею Фредерики рукой — Когами тянется к пачке сигарет, громко щелкает зажигалкой над ухом. Все это время она не шевелится, и уже когда он затягивается, произносит совершенно не сонным голосом:  
— Ты же специально наехал на ту мину.  
Когами долго кашляет и смеется одновременно, поэтому еще дольше кашляет.  
— Как ты поняла? — наконец спрашивает он, голос над ухом звучит с гораздо большей теплотой, чем раньше. Закономерные последствия выброса окситоцина. В обычном живом теле от этого сложно предохраняться.  
— Ты только что сам это подтвердил, — отзывается Фредерика.  
Смешок над ухом.  
— Да, черт. Непросто с тобой. Ладно, если ты не хочешь, тогда посплю я. Разбуди в два. С рассветом пойдем, иначе замерзнем к черту.  
— Я отдавлю тебе руку, — хмурится Фредерика, пытается приподняться, но он только теснее прижимает ее к себе, утыкается лицом в затылок и проваливается в сон, будто прыгает — такое глубокое, прерывистое дыхание с подсапыванием поди сымитируй. До двух часов ночи она развлекает себя задачей: как самым естественным образом сделать вид, что она тоже заснула, и одновременно разбудить Когами — чтобы избавить себя от необходимости изображать бревно до утра. Но с половиной ее задачи Когами справляется сам, сперва скрежещет зубами, потом дергается, вздрагивает, резко вскидывается как на пружине, задевает ее рукой. Что бы ему ни приснилось, он не задается лишними вопросами, когда она предлагает идти за новыми дровами вместе. До утра они досиживают, вжатые друг в друга, то и дело меняясь местами — чтобы получше прогреваться у маленького огня. Неспешный разговор скачет с пятого на десятое, голова Когами набита обрывочными сведениями о том, что происходит в Юго-Восточном Китае, Таиланде, Бирме, Тибете. Ничто из этого его больше не волнует. Вместе с первыми лучами солнца Фредерику осеняет понимание: он возвращается в Японию, чтобы наконец умереть.

8.

Вся его жизнь — сплошное овсяное поле. Однажды он зашел туда, колосья были по пояс, даже выше. Шелестели на ветру. Так с тех пор и не вышел.  
Хуже трезвого Когами — только Когами после двух бутылок ячменной ракши. Фредерика силится понять, как же ее засосало в эту кроличью нору, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что и сама изрядно набралась. Крошечного горного поселения — меньше сотни человек, все друг другу какая-то да родня – не существовало ни на одной японской карте. Но Когами с Фредерикой удивились находке гораздо меньше, чем местные жители — им. Здесь по-прежнему не было связи, но испуганные, кое-как общающиеся по-китайски поселяне, самый высокий из которых доходил Фредерике до середины виска, всеми силами выражали полную готовность кормить дорогих-дорогих, дражайших, дорогущих, драгоценнейших гостей в лучшем доме, всем-превсем, чем угодно, купать и одевать, нести дальше на руках, лишь бы в этот раз никого не забирали и не убивали.  
Когами это, разумеется, завело. Он потребовал разговора со старостой, повторил свой вопрос еще на нескольких языках. Толпа из пары десятков человек посовещалась, из нее вытолкнули некрасивую, скрюченную левой половиной тела женщину, которой могло быть и сорок, и восемьдесят.  
— Похоже, в прошлый раз правдивый ответ на этот вопрос стоил им старосты, — почти не шевеля губами, проговорила Фредерика. И только несколько минут спустя поняла, что теперь отступать уже некуда. Когами с решительностью и деликатностью носорога уже допрашивал и старосту поневоле, и всех, кто по-прежнему толпился вокруг: кто был здесь в прошлый раз, как часто сюда заходят чужаки, одни и те же или разные, какое у них оружие. Местные выглядели слишком мирными и забитыми, чтобы ожидать от них серьезных проблем, поэтому Фредерика оставила его разбираться с этим самостоятельно и потребовала ванну. Дом, куда ее отвели, немного возвышался над остальными за счет крыши, но снаружи больше ничем не привлекал внимания. Зато во внутреннем дворе обнаружилось сокровище: горячий источник, вокруг которого был выложен камнями настоящий онсэн. Фредерика поборола неожиданное желание себя ущипнуть, с наслаждением выпуталась из сырой одежды и позволила двум неловким, но очень старательным девицам стереть с себя грязь теплыми тряпками, а затем наконец погрузилась в обжигающе горячую воду и прикрыла глаза. Даже в этом теле мозгу по-прежнему требовался сон, просто еще реже, чем раньше.  
Из парной невесомости Фредерику выдернул Когами, с громким выдохом опускающийся рядом.  
— Хозяин дома — из наших, сын кого-то из беглых, больше он не говорит, но баню ставил его отец. Покойный. Из-за него и начались неприятности. Похоже, он занимался тут контрабандой. Они говорят, знают очень много тропок тут. Как сократить дорогу, как обойти патрули, когда кто-то снизу ищет кого-то...  
— Как же ты много говоришь, — пробормотала Фредерика.  
— Последние, с кем договаривался прежний хозяин дома, — банда, отколовшаяся от Цзылунхой, помнишь тех партизан, которые мешали Гарсии? Местный староста взял у них денег и пообещал доставить им много оружия, но что-то пошло не так.  
— Он взял у них денег и договорился с кем-то, кто убьет их во время встречи, но они оказались проворнее, спорим? Я слышала краем уха, бандиты возвращаются сюда каждый год. В такую глушь, раз за разом… нет, здесь не обошлось без личного мотива, — улыбнулась Фредерика, лениво повернула голову в сторону Когами. Скрестив руки на груди, тот криво усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Какая разница. Здесь не осталось никого, кто был бы виновен в случившемся четыре года назад.  
— Ты не знаешь.  
— Значит, я так решил.  
С мокрыми взъерошенными волосами, в облаке пара, Когами выглядел демонически серьезным. Фредерика с трудом сдержала смешок.  
— Ладно. Теперь ты собираешься задержаться здесь хотя бы до вечера, чтобы объяснить всем способным держать в руках самодельное оружие, как можно себя защищать. Легче научить котят летать, но останавливать тебя я не стану. Я прошла по твоим следам, знаешь? Гонконг, ЮВАС, Тибет. Не хочешь спросить, как помогли твои уроки предыдущим котятам?  
— Тебе это не идет, — качнув головой, спокойно сказал Когами.  
В ответ Фредерика сухо попросила его устраивать военные сборы где-нибудь подальше от дома, в котором ближайшие несколько часов собиралась спать. Стоило выбраться из бани, ее тут же услужливо растерли, набросили на плечи поношенный, но чистый полотняный халат, провели в просторную — очевидно, хозяйскую — комнату. Кроме постели в ней обнаружился низкий столик с тройным зеркалом, и как его только довезли в эту глушь, не разбив. Приказав себя не беспокоить, Фредерика села на подушку у столика, всмотрелась в свое отражение, коснулась пальцами скулы, очертила линию подбородка, спустилась к ключичной впадинке, залезла под отворот халата, бездумно погладила сосок, прошлась по изгибу талии, скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра - и глубже. Тело по-прежнему ощущалось чужим, но теперь еще и любопытным. Прикосновения не возбуждали, хотя утверждалось, что нервные окончания достаточно чувствительны, чтобы тело было способно испытывать всю психосоматическую гамму ощущений, свойственных хорошему оргазму. Она, разумеется, неоднократно о нем читала, но то, чего Фредерике удавалось добиться руками, не подводило ее ни к порогу наслаждения, ни к забору, за которым, возможно, скрывался такой порог. Только спать окончательно расхотелось.  
Она повалялась на постели, перечитала закачанного в браслет Фаулза и решила, что отдохнула достаточно. К тому же, организм начинал требовать еды. Стоило выглянуть в коридор, сидевшая у двери девочка лет восьми подскочила и с нарочитой серьезностью, на том ломаном китайском, который служил местным родным языком, сообщила, что мужчина-муж ожидает ее в беседке с ужином. Беседку Фредерика помнила, она стояла сразу за источником, но вопреки ожиданиям там обнаружился не нынешний хозяин дома, а Когами. На низком столике перед ним стоял поднос с горой риса, которую окружали небольшие жестяные миски с разного вида овощами и приправами, рядом, прямо на столике, лежали грубые лепешки, одной из которых Когами как раз зачерпывал рис.  
— Омевевво ввувво! – заявил он с набитым ртом, торопливо пережевывая предыдущую порцию. – Охеренно.  
Фредерика без особой поспешности последовала его примеру. Большого удовольствия от еды она никогда не получала, а уж лишившись возможности ее нюхать - и подавно не ожидала от ужина ничего, кроме насыщения.  
— Ты быстро закончил, — сказала она. — Солнце едва село.  
– Ты была права, — повел он плечом с видом человека, не желающего углубляться дальше. Домотканая, выкрашенная в неровный голубой цвет рубаха с длинной прорезью на груди, переплетенной кожаным шнурком, и светлые штаны смотрелись на нем нелепо, но забавно. Почти стильно. – Переночуем тут? Они не ждут гостей раньше, чем послезавтра, это безопасно. Потому нас так и испугались поначалу. Решили, что мы другие бандиты, убившие тех бандитов, и теперь хотим убить всех, кто им помогал.  
Он засунул в рот следующую порцию риса и долго, тщательно пережевывал.  
— Знаешь, я...  
Он взял лепешку в руки, помял, отложил в сторону. Фредерика приподняла бровь.  
– Я думал сказать, что нам еще идти какое-то время. По месту, с которым мы незнакомы. И даже взяв провожатого из местных… мы не дойдем до города раньше, чем до поселения доберутся бандиты. И конечно, им о нас расскажут, и конечно, они захотят за нами погнаться. И нагонят. И, хотел я сказать, это довольно глупо, принимать бой на чужих условиях, будучи к нему не готовыми, Сунь Цзы учил нас совсем не этому. Ты же читала Сунь Цзы, хотел я потом спросить.  
— И как ты думаешь? — уточнила Фредерика.  
— Не знаю. По тебе не скажешь. Думаю, читала. Хотя бы в…  
— ...в кратком пересказе? — закончила за него Фредерика. Улыбнулись оба. — Когда ты близок — кажись далеким, но когда ты очень далеко — притворись, будто ты рядом.  
— Находясь близко, ждут далеких; пребывая в полной силе, ждут утомленных; будучи сытыми, ждут голодных; это и есть управление силой.  
Не отводя друг от друга глаз, оба зачерпнули риса лепешками. В этот раз Когами взял совсем немного и ничем, кроме карри, не полил. Фредерика, наоборот, набрала побольше и положила сверху понемногу из каждой миски. Свернув лепешки, обменялись ими, вроде как в шутку, вроде как и нет.  
— Каждый кого-нибудь спасает, — сказала Фредерика, смочив руки в пиале с плавающими лепестками и отерев их прямо о полы халата. – Так же как он всегда кого-то убивает. Даже если и не догадывается об этом. Это уже не Сунь Цзы.  
— Ты права, они ничего не сделают сами. Они ничего не сделали за четыре года.  
Фредерика смотрела на него молча, обычно людям от такого начинало становиться неудобно уже через несколько секунд. Через полминуты она решила, что развлечение начинает затягиваться, но по-прежнему не приносит удовольствия. Когами отвечал ей ровным взглядом в ответ - и все.  
— Убедил. Задержимся тут на пару дней. Плохих парней стоит дождаться хотя бы ради того, чтобы отобрать у них машину.  
Когами медленно, веско кивнул и почти с усилием оторвал от нее глаза. Закурил, выдохнул дым в сторону. Сказал, так и не глядя Фредерике в лицо:  
— Я не пытался… казаться ближе чем есть. Уже давно не пытаюсь. Мне жаль, если это так... выглядело.  
В этих словах было что-то неприлично, до глубины открытое. Фредерика прямо почувствовала, как ветер гладит ее лицо.  
— Ты не пытался, — мягко повторила она. — Я думаю, сегодня мы отдохнем. А с утра, раз уж мы остаемся, начнем... изучать нашу землю.  
Остатки ужина у них убрали быстрее, чем она успела сообразить, что следовало бы позвать кого-то, взамен — девочка принесла две глиняные плошки и те самые злосчастные бутылки в плетеных корзинках, которые сделали вечер Фредерики невыносимым по-настоящему.  
— Он сказал, Сивилла не стоит того, чтобы ее защищать. — Мутный взгляд Когами сверлит пустоту, рука с позабытой тлеющей сигаретой подрагивает на колене. — И уже пять ебаных лет я не могу понять, зачем он это сказал. Зачем он мне звонил. Что это, к чертовой матери, значило.  
Слова выходят из него, густые, как венозная кровь, с отчаянным внутренним сопротивлением. У Фредерики раздвоение личности: еще немного, и она сама начнет воспринимать себя сидящей за левым плечом Когами. По крайней мере, ей есть что оттуда сказать.  
У него совершенные отношения с пустотой, живым людям в них нет места.

9.

Пошатываясь, они доводят друг друга до дома и присаживаются на деревянную ступеньку, передохнуть. Голова у Фредерики гудит так, будто прямо сейчас собирается взлетать в Японию, двор плывет перед глазами, схлопывается в двойной неостановимый пропеллер.  
— Восхитительно, — выдыхает она вместе с дымом, попросив у Когами затянуться. — Знаешь, один приятель рассказывал несколько лет назад дикую историю. Завелся у него как-то друг. Кореец. И приятель решил: знакомство это вроде как надолго. Но... этот его кореец оказался бракованный для Сивиллы. Мигрантов тогда еще не очень любили. Не то, что теперь. Да-а, ты все пропустил, у нас теперь обожают мигрантов. В общем, кореец позвонил моему приятелю. По голосу было ясно, что… как там у Экзюпери? Напрасно ты идешь со мной. Тебе будет больно на меня смотреть. Тебе покажется, будто я умираю, но это неправда...  
Когами заходится грудным кашлем, сплевывает на пол, медленно успокаиваясь.  
— Ненавижу Экзюпери, — хрипит, все еще багровый. Оказывается, иногда он слышит что-то кроме голосов в своей голове.  
— Я тоже, — охотно соглашается Фредерика. Тянется к его запястью и ведет к своим губам, затягивается от совсем крошечного окурка, касаясь губами сухой, шершавой ладони. — Приятель, не в силах пропустить такую драму, конечно же, поспешил на встречу. Но опоздал. Кореец наглотался какой-то чудовищной дури, вконец тронулся и выбил себе глаза, своими же руками, представляешь? Хотя может, это мой приятель временно тронулся от остатка чужой дури. Или может, они накидались этой дурью вместе. Я уже не помню. В общем, когда приятель пришел в себя, никакого корейца уже не было. Это ужасно его расстроило, так что с тех пор он стал жить, как будто кореец жив. Понимаешь?  
— Да, — совершенно неживым голосом отзывается Когами. — Ты его знала…  
— Что?  
— Ты его знала, — повторяет Когами. Мотает головой, криво усмехается. — Неважно. Смешно. Думаешь о ком-то слишком долго, и он выходит такой особый, исключительный. И совсем не думаешь, что кому-то он сосед, у кого-то покупает книги, в чьем-то баре любит посидеть. И выходит, сколько бы ты о нем ни ломал голову, ты его совсем не знаешь.  
— Ты пьян, — отрезает Фредерика. Вытягивает руку, цепляется за стену и кое-как, пошатываясь, встает. Теперь она у Когами и правда за спиной, поэтому сложно понять, с кем он разговаривает, когда говорит:  
— Он и правда был жив, кореец. Я его видел.  
— Никто не может сказать за другого человека, жив он или нет, — тряхнув головой, заявляет Фредерика. — Даже сам он не всегда на это способен.

10.

Удивительно, местные и правда доверились Когами, это становится ясно уже с утра: они демонстрируют склад, где лежат купленные для бандитов припасы. Выменянные у военных сухпайки, патроны, ящик ручных гранат. Здесь совсем немного для боевого отряда, но более чем достаточно для пары авантюристов. Все поселение сходится, чтобы с почтительного расстояния посмотреть, как они пристреливают оружие. Когами все еще нетвердо стоит на ногах и морщится от каждого выстрела, растирая затылок. На Фредерику он сперва смотрит с нескрываемой завистью из-за ее свежего вида, а потом с настолько же откровенным восхищением.  
В этом нет особой заслуги: Фредерика больше не умеет не просчитывать траекторию полета пули с поправкой на воздух, ее руки физически не способны дрожать.  
Возможно, именно поэтому живой интерес в чужих глазах так раздражает.  
К концу вечера они, изрядно наспорившись в его комнате, все-таки решают, что план готов. Он состоит из двух частей, блефа и решительного огневого удара, который должен подкрепить блеф. Здесь подразумевается, что Фредерика должна, как и местные жители, целиком положиться на Когами, потому что по плану на переговоры с приехавшими — идти ей. Легкость, с которой Фредерика на это соглашается, вызывает у него оторопь. Смешавшись, он вдруг предлагает все переиграть, напирает на то, что она, может, и лучше него снайпер и выходит, что место ей — на прикрытии, а не впереди.  
— Это скучно. — Потянувшись, Фредерика поднимается. – Если ты передумал, утром мы отсюда уйдем. Если не передумал, не морочь мне голову.  
Когами улыбается, как умеет только он: открыто, обезоруживающе. Протягивает правую руку. Фредерика пожимает ее без задней мысли, а он неожиданно накрывает ее ладонь левой.  
— Хочешь… еще? Оставайся...  
Собственная улыбка кажется Фредерике трещиной.  
— Здесь и без того достаточно тепло, — высвобождая руку, отзывается она, неспособная найти подходящий способ объяснить, почему слово “еще” никак для них не подходит. То, что может между ними сейчас случиться, уже ничем не будет напоминать случившееся между ними на лесной поляне. Оперевшись на Бегбедера — пусть и не лучшие костыли, но больше ничего не приходит к слову, — она пытается объяснить:  
— Трахаться… не так сексуально, как танцевать медленный танец.  
— А... — моргнув несколько раз, кивает Когами. — Ладно. Тогда… спокойной ночи. 

11.

Странно, хотя времени прошло уже немало, она по-прежнему в мельчайших деталях помнит все, что чувствовала в эти минуты. Она помнит цвета, и запахи, и прохладный воздух, овевавший лицо. Она помнит оглушительный звук, жгучий удар между лопаток, разлившийся огненной волной по телу, вспышку боли и онемение, ощущение влажной земли на губах. Пошевелиться не удавалось, с нечеловеческим трудом вышло только немного вывернуть голову, чтобы было чем дышать, и выплюнуть застоявшуюся во рту кровь. Она помнит беспамятство и чувство, что существует в едином настоящем времени, без имени и прошлого. Она помнит, как земля нагревалась под щекой и казалась самой мягкой, самой лучшей на свете подушкой. Она помнит, как грезилось: лежит на чужих коленях и читает, и вот-вот заснет, книжка вываливается из пальцев, и в голове все так смешалось, что даже вспомнить, чья же это книжка, не было никаких сил, и за эту малодушную иллюзию чужого присутствия ей по-прежнему неловко, потому что вот чего она не помнит: не было ли тогда желания, насущной потребности в чьей-то компании — как в воздухе, как в лишней секунде жизни, за которую тело цеплялось так отчаянно, будто точно знало: его вот-вот найдут люди, умеющие чуть лучше проверять, жив ли человек, чем бестолковый убийца Синья Когами, неспособный даже подарить своему лучшему врагу контрольный в голову на прощание.

12.

— Было бы смешно, — Фредерика себя почти не слышит, хотя уверена, что вкладывает в голос достаточно силы: взрывом ей порвало барабанные перепонки, – если бы мы взяли и... не смогли. Отличная вышла бы... круговая композиция.  
Когами говорит ей что-то, похлопывает по щекам, гладит. Из правого глаза ему на руку скатывается слеза – дисфункция железы, не иначе. Сквозь гул в ушах до Фредерики все же доносится:  
— ...на экстренный вызов. Поставь сейчас. Мы уже выезжаем, мы прямо сейчас поедем. Часа четыре - и мы в Катманду.  
По-настоящему она приходит в себя уже пристегнутая к откинутому назад переднему сидению, неразборчивый назойливый голос все никак не оставляет ее в покое, приходится коснуться Когами рукой, чтобы разбирать слова получше:  
— Не спи, слышишь? Не спи. Давай, пошевелись. Скажи мне что-то.  
— Отстань, Гусон. Все в порядке, — шепчет она. Вот от этого и просыпается, прикусывая губу.  
— С какой зарядкой? — переспрашивает Когами, и Фредерика медленно, бережно, как будто ее легкие начинены нитроглицерином, выдыхает воздух. Ее милые минидроны остались вместе с остальным багажом на дне озера. Если бы взрывом Фредерике оторвало руку — что бы они увидели, все желающие оказать ей первую помощь?  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет она погромче. — В порядке. Долго еще?  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — требует Когами. — Что они там говорили тебе?  
— Говорили, что я связалась с опасным сумасшедшим, — ворчит Фредерика, внимательно осматривая ладони. Ссадины выглядят ссадинами, под содранной кожей — сукровица. Все непохожее на живое тело начинается глубже. Ей действительно крепко повезло. Бандитами командовал ровесник Когами, его отец погиб в засаде, устроенной по заказу прежнего старосты. Об этом Фредерика рассказывает со всеми подробностями, не отказывая себе в мелком мстительном удовольствии. Ашир оказался красивым, хорошо сложенным мужчиной, не лишенным звериного интеллекта. Услышав, что его так называемые данники перешли в распоряжение японского правительства, он смешно дернул косым шрамом, тянущимся от брови к скуле, и согласился обсудить сложившееся положение дел. Именно на это Фредерика с Когами и рассчитывали. На что они не рассчитывали — это на то, что через пять минут после начала переговоров, Ашир посреди собственной же фразы вдруг скажет: а, короче! — и приставит к ее лбу автомат.  
— Это я видел, — хмуро кивнул Когами. — Как ты его убедила отвести оружие?  
— Ты же видел, — хмыкнула Фредерика, тут же морщась от боли в ушах, раскатившейся по всей черепной коробке, — я начала раздеваться.  
Эту часть она добавила в их план самостоятельно в самый последний момент: отнесла несколько неиспользованных гранат девочке с непроизносимо длинным именем и объяснила, что с ними нужно сделать. У меня, конечно, роскошная грудь, Ашир, — сказала Фредерика, ничуть не смутившись от прикосновения холодного металла к коже, – но ты же не думаешь, что она занимает столько места под этой накидкой?  
Самодельный жилет смертника произвел на бандита неизгладимое впечатление.  
— Он сказал, что я беру его на слабо.  
— А ты?  
— Я сказала, что ему слабо это проверить.  
Она точно знала, что Когами с горного склона следит за тем, что происходит внизу, поэтому, стоило Аширу отвести автомат в сторону, ушла в перекат. Выпущенная Когами пуля снесла ему половину черепа. Добровольцы из местных, рассудив, что оставаться в стороне им страшнее, чем послушаться странного незнакомца, решившего, что он станет разбираться с их жизнью, — открыли беспорядочный огонь. По заранее перекинутой со склона и закрепленной у дома старосты веревке Когами съехал вниз и оказался в гуще перестрелки. Весь этот хаос мог произвести впечатление организованных действий большого отряда разве что на очень диких идиотов.  
Именно такие им и попались.  
Первым делом Фредерика стащила с себя жилет, бросила его на землю, но отбежать не успела: шальная, уже непонятно кем выпущенная пуля чиркнула в опасной близости над головой, она пригнулась еще сильнее, подобрала с земли автомат Ашира и спряталась за ближайшим контейнером. Там она и поняла, что ошибалась. Когами не хотел умирать, его тело точно этого не хотело. Фредерике еще не приходилось видеть так настойчиво вопреки всему желающее жить тело. Удивительное тело хищника, в котором заточен поедающий себя мозг. Она поймала себя на том, что любуется им, как хэйанским зеленым кувшином, покрытым трещинами. Возможно, любуйся она Когами чуть меньше, успела бы вовремя отступить, прежде чем чей-то выстрел заставил сдетонировать ее жилет.  
— Расскажи еще что-нибудь. Ты говорила, ты училась у Сайги? А в каком году?  
— В каком-то очень далеком.  
За окном открывается необычайной красоты пропасть, одно неловкое движение рулем — и они будут падать так долго, что почти покажется: летят. А этот придурок все донимает и донимает ее расспросами о биографии мертвой женщины, место которой она заняла, потому что Сивилла — омерзительно функциональное безотходное производство, и теперь им обоим придется ее защищать, что бы там кто кому раньше ни говорил.

13.

Только пристегнувшись, Когами как будто окончательно осознает: жребий брошен, трап поднят, короткий разгон по взлетной полосе — и дороги назад нет, точнее наоборот — нет ничего больше, кроме дороги назад, передумывать некуда. Он до того напряжен, что кажется — сейчас полезет выбивать головой иллюминатор. Пальцы то и дело постукивают по подлокотникам, теребят ремень, взгляд прикован к удаляющейся земле. Фредерика заказывает у дрона “стабилизирующий коктейль номер пять”, так в местном меню называется лонг-айленд.  
— Это точно официальный самолет? — недоверчиво щурится Когами, все еще косясь в сторону иллюминатора. Они сидят друг напротив друга, ноги то и дело пересекаются в проходе. – Это же вроде считалось плохим для тона?  
— Плохо для тона то, что считается плохим для тона, — улыбается Фредерика. — Держи меню и экспериментируй в свое удовольствие.  
Она закрывается в просторной уборной, наконец позволяет дронам залечить уши и ушибы. Здесь даже есть душевая капсула с режимом тропического ливня. А готовых халатов по ее размеру почему-то нет — все большие, черные, в них Фредерика выглядит совсем крошечной. Она почти собирается так и выйти в салон, босиком и в халате, но, уже почти коснувшись кнопки двери, раздумывает. Передергивает плечами, сбрасывая халат на пол, и вызывает дрона — чтобы тот немедленно напечатал ей косметику и деловой костюм.  
— Там в хвосте открыт прямой портал в Токио? — хмыкает Когами, гораздо более расслабленный, как может показаться. Но коктейль он за это время не допил и до половины.  
— Можешь воспользоваться им, если соскучился, — предлагает Фредерика.  
— Не откажусь.  
Пока он с независимым видом, неторопливо осматриваясь, идет в конец салона, Фредерика дает ему временный доступ: иначе Когами даже дверь здесь открыть не смог бы. Камеры под потолком, в стенах, в зеркале — в ее распоряжении. Кому-то же пришло в свое время в голову снабдить эту ванную комнату таким количеством камер. Оказавшись внутри, он присвистывает. Постукивает по умывальнику, проверяя: настоящий мрамор или просто такой вид. Явно ищет, откуда должна течь вода, потом сдается и просто задерживает руки над умывальником. Из мельчайших отверстий снизу и с боков неглубокой прямоугольной раковины их ополаскивает дезинфекционная жидкость. Проведя мокрыми ладонями по волосам, Когами решительно сбрасывает с себя грязную одежду, лезет в душевую кабину. Проветренная и высушенная после Фредерики, она быстро заполняется паром изнутри. Силуэт с запрокинутой головой по-прежнему хорошо различим. В нем нет совершенно ничего, на что стоило бы так долго смотреть. Возможно, его любимый призрак — там, внутри. Возможно, Когами все-таки оставил его в горах, как собирался, оттого и смотрел на землю так болезненно, будто, отрываясь от нее, самолет заодно отрывал кусок от него самого. Фредерика заказывает себе липовый чай, который — это она уже точно знает — будет неуловимо раздражать фальшивым привкусом осознания, что это всего лишь тщательная репликация, даже уровень заварки можно регулировать по шкале от одного до пяти.  
Когами возвращается, когда она уже допивает чай: не потрудившись вытереться, оставляет мокрые следы босых ног на ковровом покрытии между рядами, ему халат как раз приходится впору. На шее по-прежнему болтается армейский жетон старого американского образца. Он быстро осваивается, даже разобрался, где найти бритву. Падает в кресло, залпом допивает свой лонг-айленд и заказывает наугад. Морщится: стабилизирующий коктейль номер восемь оказался эгг-ногом. Фредерика легким движением запястья прячет экран коммуникатора, на котором бежали последние сводки внутренних новостей.  
— И что теперь? — спрашивает Когами. – Ты везешь меня обратно в Бюро, или у вас в МИДе есть свой этаж для латентных?  
Фредерика приподнимает бровь.  
— Вообще-то я думала, что квартиры тебе будет достаточно. Но если ты настаиваешь на этаже, мы можем это обсудить.  
— Квартиры, — усмехнувшись, он качает головой. Делает пару глотков из стакана, крутит его в ладонях. — Ладно, Фредерика. Хватит играться. Зачем я тебе нужен?  
— Ты выбрал самое подходящее время, чтобы задаться этим вопросом. — Она обводит салон самолета рассеянным взглядом. Потом, легко пожав плечами, вызывает дрона, который разворачивает над собой большую проекцию: карту Японии, испещренную алыми, ярко-розовыми и светло-розовыми точками, рассеянными по стране. Если не считать столицы, больше всего их в районах портов. — Министерство иностранных дел уже некоторое время предполагает, что нас пытаются взломать. Первые несколько лет причину искали снаружи, перебирая возможных кандидатов — главными были, конечно же, наши беглые. Но когда кандидаты... исчерпали себя, а неспешная подрывная деятельность не закончилась, — стало очевидно, что порок следует искать внутри системы, а не снаружи.  
Когами взглядом спрашивает разрешения, после молчаливого кивка Фредерики увеличивает регион Токио и касается пальцем первой попавшейся точки. Поверх проекции разворачивается схема финансовой махинации, связанной сразу с несколькими другими точками на карте, две из них — экспериментальные реабилитационные центры.  
— Это еще что за дерьмо.  
– Очередная попытка вырастить незаметный взвод готовых на все зомби. — Прикрыв глаза, Фредерика в последний раз вдыхает искусственный аромат из чашки, прежде чем сделать последний глоток. – Это как раз самое заметное, а значит, скучное. Этим занимается миниблаг.  
— Миниблаг? – Брови Когами приподнимаются. – Серьезно? Вы называете его миниблагом?  
— А как еще, по-твоему, следует называть миниблаг?  
— Мы… не знаю, мы называли его министерством. Ну... мы вроде как были его частью, так что сразу было понятно, о чем речь. Миниблаг. Надо же. Постой... Оруэлл — точно в запрещенном списке.  
— Давно не проверяла, — пожимает плечами Фредерика.  
— Я тебе не верю. – В глазах Когами зажигается что-то новое, отдаленно напоминающее лукавство. — Ты слишком следишь за собой, чтобы не следить за тоном.  
— Я прохожу все проверки, – улыбается Фредерика.  
Когами кивает с глубокомысленным видом, как будто что-то о ней понял. И с демонстративной сосредоточенностью возвращается к рассматриванию проекции.  
— То, о чем ты говорила раньше, новая политика относительно мигрантов. Это их работа?  
— Нет, это наша работа.  
— Но зачем? Если вы считаете, что живете в условиях постоянной террористической угрозы — вы в десятки раз увеличиваете опасность, запуская в страну непривычных к нашим порядкам людей.  
– Наоборот, — улыбается Фредерика этому милому “нашим”. — Но об этом сегодня рано говорить.  
Когами замолкает на некоторое время, щелкая по точкам, изучая взаимосвязи. Она поясняет: бледно-розовые сегменты совершенно не обязательно относятся к чему-то опасному. Это ее собственная маркировка: компаний, явлений, событий или людей, которые кажутся ей причастными. Ярко-розовые сегменты — подтвержденные бледно-розовые, которые находятся под активным наблюдением.  
— Ты пытаешься думать, как они, — одобрительно кивает Когами.  
— И пока что нахожу это невозможным. В этом и заключается наша задача. Сплести из разрозненных точек колыбельку для кошки, чтобы как следует ее укачать.  
— Но почему этим занимаетесь вы, а не Бюро?  
— Как мог бы сказать прежний хозяин твоего жетона, on a need to know basis. Я сотрудничаю с Бюро там, где вижу это необходимым.  
— С Аканэ Цунэмори.  
— В частности.  
У него снова твердеет лицо.  
— Она знает? Что я... что ты решила меня привлечь?  
— Пока нет.  
— Хорошо. И не надо. Я... дал им обещание пару лет назад. И не хочу его нарушать.  
Фредерика сворачивает проекцию и отправляет дрона за двумя стабилизационными лонг-айлендами.  
— Обещание? — уточняет она.  
— Меня попросили больше… не морочить им голову. И правильно попросили. Мы... — Когами передергивает плечами, – просто из разного теста. Забавная разница, знаешь. Между латентным преступником и преступником. Доминатору с Сивиллой все равно, выходит, а людям нет.  
Фредерика участливо кивает. Берет с подноса коктейль и, отпив немного, с самым равнодушным видом сообщает:  
— На тебя больше не действует доминатор.  
— Очень смешно. Последний раз, когда они проверяли, у меня там было что-то сильно за двести. Сейчас, думаю, гораздо больше.  
— Какая разница? – все тем же совершенно лишенным интереса тоном продолжает Фредерика. – На тебя больше не действует доминатор.  
— Это как?  
— Дождешься, пока кто-то попробует — узнаешь.  
Мягкий голос советует пристегнуться, они влетают в зону турбулентности. Когами едва ли слышит его, изучая Фредерику взглядом, лишенным большого доверия.  
— Так что, теперь ты мне что-то вроде инспектора? Хэндлера? Как у вас это называется?  
— У меня это называется... — Самолет неудачно подтряхивает, Фредерика сосредоточенно стирает с лацкана пиджака капли коктейля: – Я не знаю, коллега? Если совсем уж официально — сотрудник отдела специального назначения министерства иностранных дел.  
— Я думал, это в Бюро умеют ебать мозги, – не скрывая раздражения, цедит Когами. Вытаскивает помятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку из кармана халата, закуривает, не спрашивая ее согласия — как будто в знак протеста. Допивает лонг-айленд залпом и с такой силой стряхивает пепел в стакан, что приходится прикуривать сигарету снова. — Ладно, так что там с условиями содержания?  
— Дай мне немного времени это уточнить, — говорит Фредерика и активирует экран коммуникатора. Когами молча смотрит в окно — за ним воспаленное, фиолетово-сизое закатное небо. Он почти отключается, прикрыв глаза, только от жужжания дрона рядом с креслом вздрагивает, приходит в себя. На подносе у дрона новый лонг-айленд и браслет. Обычный тонкий браслет-коммуникатор.  
— Активируй, – кивает Фредерика. Когами защелкивает браслет на левой руке, раскрывает экран. – Сейчас я перекину тебе несколько удобных квартир, выбери то, что тебе по вкусу.  
На то, чтобы ознакомиться с пятью отобранными ею вариантами, у него уходит восемь с половиной минут. Еще столько же времени он просто сидит и смотрит как будто в экран, но скорее сквозь, машинально потягивая коктейль.  
— Это квартиры, — наконец говорит Когами.  
— Ну да, — подтверждает Фредерика.  
— Охрана на этаже? В комплексах?  
— Что?  
— Охрана... слушай. Хватит ломать комедию. Я уже на все согласился. Я возвращаюсь с тобой, я на тебя работаю. Я думаю, что имею право знать.  
— Что?  
— Как ты собираешься меня охранять?  
От Когами должно совершенно замечательно пахнуть в эти секунды. Фредерика глубоко вдыхает безвкусный воздух и с нарочитым непониманием несколько раз моргает.  
— От кого?  
— Чтобы я не сбежал? Не творил херни? Не... от чего еще охраняют преступников?  
— Ты сотрудник отдела специального назначения министерства иностранных дел, — медленно и мягко, как ребенку, повторяет ему Фредерика. – С месячным окладом в пятьсот тысяч иен. Мы не торговались, но я думаю, что для испытательного срока этого будет достаточно.  
— Каким, нахер, окладом. Ты… говоришь, что я просто буду жить в квартире, в обычной квартире, откуда я смогу выйти в любой момент и пойти куда я захочу, это... ты селишь меня туда сегодня, завтра я выхожу, и первый же сканер орет: у вас тут по району разгуливает преступник, эй, преступник, срочно обратись к меддрону, чтобы он отправил тебя в нужное заведение, а если я отказываюсь - через пятнадцать минут там наряд Бюро, какого хера ты порешь мне эту ерунду?  
— Сканеры тоже не будут на тебя срабатывать, – улыбается Фредерика.  
Чего Когами точно не сможет сказать — что его никто не предупреждал обо всем этом еще в самом-пресамом начале. Но теперь он сидит, смотрит на нее, моргая, немного нетрезвый, беспредельно потерянный под лавиной обвалившейся на него непрошеной свободы.  
— Так просто? — помолчав, спрашивает Когами пустым, лишенным выражения голосом.  
— Так просто, — разводит руками Фредерика.  
О том, что она, похоже, перегнула палку, ей придется задуматься только через несколько недель.

14.

С виду он поначалу совершенно нормальный. Появляется в офисе в районе десяти утра, открывает карту со схемой и медитирует над ней по несколько часов, прикуривая одну сигарету от другой. Поднимается только для того, чтобы дойти до кофейного автомата. К двум-трем дня пепельница переполнена, на столе несколько пустых стаканов. Когда Фредерика свободна, она предлагает ему пообедать, он еще ни разу не отказывался. Они выезжают в один из ресторанов по ее выбору. Фредерика традиционно спрашивает, нечем ли ему поделиться. Раз в несколько дней Когами выдает какое-то наблюдение, порой полезное, порой тривиальное. Что бы им ни подали, ест мало и без интереса. Иногда заговаривает первым — о чем-то, что поменялось за то время, когда его не было. Например, через пару дней после возвращения отметил:  
— Новости стали другими. Не такими... пресными. Это... Сивилла или они?  
— Сложно сказать, — покачала головой Фредерика. — Думаю, это все вместе. Но это интересно, может помочь вычислить их вектор. Я подумаю, как мы можем это отследить.  
Погоня за новостями ее увлекает, хотя заметную часть аналитической работы приходится отдать на откуп кладбищу. Так она называет про себя подвал башни Нона, самое холодное место на планете, уничтожившее одного из двоих известных ей людей, которых невозможно заменить. 

15.

Они избегают разговоров — жители кладбища, — даже когда сталкиваются лицом к лицу. Дело не в том, что у каждого неповторимо невыносимый характер, просто все они настолько же фальшивы, как напечатанное на принтере соте из лосося. Первое, от чего насовсем избавляешься, загремев на кладбище, — иллюзия о цельности собственной личности. Очищенный от гормонального коктейля мозг оказывается на редкость скучным. Искусственные гормоны искусственного тела окончательно размывают внутренние границы. Встретившись на приеме, министр благосостояния Дзюнъитиро Акира представляет Фредерику своему старому другу, мастеру спорта по боевым искусствам, подумывающему баллотироваться в мэры Токио. Это и все их общение, утилитарные услуги в общих интересах. От всех, кто планировал внутренний переворот и был способен на большее, — избавились еще несколько лет назад, во время первой в истории кладбища короткой, но яростной гражданской войны, сократившей количество жителей на треть и заметно их ослабившей.  
Некоторые до сих пор считают, что внешняя угроза имеет к погибшим какое-то отношение. Фредерике больше нравится ее версия, но она ни с кем этим не делится. Пока не появляется на пороге у Когами сильно заполночь, пошатываясь, с бутылкой шабли в одной руке, снятыми туфлями на слишком высоких шпильках в другой и с отчаянным нежеланием возвращаться в собственный пустой пентхаус.  
— Было время... – говорит она, устроившись на широком подоконнике. Стекла высотки напротив попеременно окрашиваются во все кислотные цвета, отражая рекламу с крыши дома, в котором живет Когами. – Я помню, было время, когда мне никогда не было скучно с собой.  
— У всех у нас было время, — соглашается он. Мебели в квартире не стало намного больше с тех пор, как Когами в нее вселился, но из-за чудовищного нагромождения пустых упаковок из-под пиццы, бутылок, банок, картонных коробок с остатками уличной еды комната уже выглядит тесной. От вина он отказывается, на столе перед диваном — ополовиненная бутылка джина, комната тонет в дыму.  
— Но теперь не время думать о том, чего у нас нет. — Фредерика постукивает бокалом по стеклу, подбирает ногу поудобнее. Бордовое вечернее платье от этого трещит в разрезе, но ей наплевать. – В море стоит думать только о рыбе. О самой большой рыбе в нашей жизни.  
— М-м… – слышно за ее спиной, потом щелчок зажигалки, резкий вдох сквозь зубы и неторопливый выдох. — Ты помнишь, как она называлась? Рыба у Хэмингуэя?  
– Марлин. – Фредерика выворачивает голову, косится на Когами через плечо. — Хищник, которого ловят на крючки с приманкой, рыбой поменьше вроде сардин. Сладких и аппетитных. Для этого они должны немного кровить. Так мы поймаем марлина с во-о-от таким мечом.  
Окутанный дымом Когами похож на Чеширского кота, такая же дурацкая улыбка и кроме головы скоро ничего не будет видно.  
— Ма-ар-ли-ин, — по слогам перекатывает он на языке. — Красивое слово.  
— Я верю, что там он, — тихо говорит Фредерика. — Где-то за всем этим.  
— Ты ни во что не веришь, — качает головой Когами, доливая себе джина в пустой стакан. Фредерика допивает вино и безуспешно пытается дотянуться к стоящей под подоконником бутылке. Это опьянение нравится ей гораздо меньше того, лесного: вместо запомнившейся легкости в голове все перепутано, размыто. Она слишком плохо чувствует тело, одеревеневшее, непослушное.  
— Я не верю, я знаю. Я знаю, следовательно… знаю. Ты так пьешь тут каждую ночь?  
Когами пожимает плечами. Подобрав подол платья повыше, Фредерика слезает с подоконника и садится прямо на пол, вытягивает ноги. Теперь она наконец может видеть Когами все время. Садиться к нему спиной поначалу было дурацкой пьяной идеей. Как, впрочем, и приходить к нему домой, но этого Фредерика не помнит. Припоминает только, как шла босиком по перилам перехода над эстакадой, расставив в стороны руки с туфлями и бутылкой для равновесия, точно, вот когда она сняла туфли. Фредерика вяло улыбается, обводит комнату рукой с вытянутым указательным пальцем.  
— Сосчитав эти бутылки, можно точно сказать, сколько дней ты в Токио.  
— Это если считать, что я не пью больше одной.  
— Или если ты не пьешь не один, м-м... В чем смысл пить одному?  
— Ты... это умеешь, — хмыкает Когами. – Задавать такие вопросы, тупиковые. А ты, значит, пила не одна?  
— Поэтому я и спрашиваю. Я… никогда раньше не пила одна.  
— Почему ты пила одна?  
Фредерика отвечает не сразу, слишком занятая тем, чтобы соотнести горлышко бутылки с бокалом.  
— Я... не знаю! Поэтому я тебя спрашиваю. Ты выглядишь... опытным.  
— Не уверен, что это комплимент, — качает он головой. — Не знаю. Чтобы раздался щелчок.  
— Щелчок, — повторяет Фредерика, чувствуя, как губы сами расплываются в улыбке.  
– Щелчок в голове, после него наступает покой, — отрешенно продолжает Когами, глядя в пустоту перед собой. — Есть определенный предел, до которого нужно дойти, и когда я дохожу до него, звучит щелчок, вроде как…  
— Как?  
— Как щелчок выключателя, только в голове, свет гаснет… — Когами замолкает, морщится.  
— … наступает прохлада ночи, — продолжает вместо него Фредерика, память не отказывает ей даже в таком состоянии, – и покой.  
Когами салютует ей стаканом.  
— Точно. Видишь, ты сама все знаешь.  
— Я знаю, что я его ищу. И найду. А что я буду с этим делать — я не знаю.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Когами поднимается, доходит до нее вместе со стаканом, опускается рядом.  
– Не делай так. Ты навсегда изменишься, когда его найдешь. Если найдешь. Если он вообще есть. Лучше бы его не было. Тебе же лучше.  
— Тебе все равно, — Фредерика укладывает голову на его плечо. – Что бы я тебе ни говорила. Тебе все равно.  
— Тебе плохо, — помолчав, тихо говорит Когами. — И тебе кажется, что когда ты его найдешь, тебе станет лучше. Или хотя бы станет иначе. То, чего ты не можешь себе представить, пока ты его не нашла, — что тебя не станет. Все, чем ты была, потеряет значение. Ты перестанешь помещаться в любую... как это... общественную структуру. Сетку, созданную, чтобы поддерживать людей. Как Бюро, как министерство... как Сивилла. Я думал, буду ненавидеть ее, когда тебя послушал в самолете. Но погулял немного по улицам, под сканерами. И понял, что мне плевать. Даже на это.  
— На что? — Отставив бокал, она упирается рукой ему в грудь, поднимает отяжелевшую голову, заглядывает в равнодушные, пустые, как дым, глаза. – На что ты так... обиделся в самолете?  
Даже улыбка у него этой ночью пустая. Не улыбка, эскиз улыбки. Голограмма улыбки. Бессмысленное сокращение мышц.  
— На то, с какой легкостью вы преступаете границы, которые священны для остальных. Которые кажутся незыблемыми, пока ты внутри. Нет... даже проще. На то, как просто оказалось их перейти. Попасть в высшую лигу вроде как, да? Особый доступ, особые условия. Я же не ребенком отсюда уезжал. Я знал, что такие как вы есть где-то там, высоко. Но... я никогда не хотел оказаться одним из вас.  
— Я тоже, — улыбается Фредерика такой же пустой улыбкой и, придержавшись за его плечо, встает на ноги. Уже дойдя до выхода, оборачивается, опирается спиной на дверь.  
— Это искусственный интеллект, вот увидишь. Мой марлин. И я вытащу его на берег раньше, чем до него доберутся акулы.  
— Посмотрим, — доносится из задымленного полумрака.  
Ей никогда раньше не приходило в голову, что придется снова вспоминать, как чинить людей. Она не большой в этом мастер. Тот единственный случай — во многом не ее заслуга. Фредерика жалеет, что вместе с запахами лишена способности видеть сны.  
Для вдохновения не помешал бы какой-нибудь достойный кошмар.

16.

К концу лета выход находит себя сам, Фредерика возвращается в первый отдел криминальных расследований Бюро общественной безопасности, чтобы снова вербовать людей — общественную структуру, сетку, созданную для того, чтобы поддерживать. К тому же, для задач, которые им скоро придется решать, одного Когами ей мало. Бывший военный соглашается первым, но сторонится ее. Бывший инспектор — подозрительно присматривается. Иногда кажется: принюхивается. Фредерику развлекает наблюдение за тем, как работает их новый микросоциум. Про себя она называет их группой посторонних. Осознавших все ласковое безразличие мира.  
На Когами их появление в офисе действует гораздо лучше, чем Фредерика могла ожидать, на следующее же утро он приходит чисто выбритым, в свежей рубашке. Разговоров становится больше. Эмоций тоже. Суго недолюбливает Когами, но боготворит Гинозу. Когами запросто переругивается с Суго, но Гинозы избегает, как огня.  
После первого откровенного разговора с Гинозой Фредерика обещает себе: он будет последним. От предложения оставить Когами в покое и не морочить ему голову она отмахивается с блуждающей рассеянной улыбкой, подробно представляя, как неторопливо выдавливает Гинозе глаза.  
— Ты сделала ошибку, когда привезла его сюда, — заявляет он уже на выходе из ее кабинета. – И о ней мы все еще пожалеем.  
Свободными вечерами Когами по-прежнему гуляет по городу, иногда забирает к себе в гости кого-то случайного из бара, никогда не оставляет в квартире до утра. С каждым новым поворотом их запутанного расследования он выглядит гораздо здоровее. Настолько, что однажды звонит ей ночью сам.  
— На меня наставили доминатор, — сообщает вместо приветствия голосом то ли веселым, то ли навеселе.  
– Хочешь поговорить об этом? — язвительно уточняет Фредерика.  
– Смешно... не знаю! Я только потом понял, что так и не спросил у него. Этого нового инспектора из Бюро... что там было?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я у него спросила?  
– Да нет... просто так позвонил. Бывай.

17.

Кто неожиданно оказывается ей благодарен — это Аканэ Цунэмори. От этого разговора Фредерика ничего особого не ждет, но Когами ездил в Токородзаву накануне, это бесполезное, раздражающее существо по-прежнему чем-то ему дорого. Фредерике становится интересно.  
— Ты совсем не такая, — улыбается ей Аканэ. – Извини, тут мало развлечений. Приходится сплетничать.  
— А какая? — Фредерика удобно укладывает подбородок на сплетенные пальцы рук, упертых локтями в стол, притворяющийся деревянным.  
— Не хищная.  
— О.  
— Я... должна извиниться, наверное. Как-то глупо вышло, с этого начинать. Но я побоялась, что если я начну, с чего хочу, ты уйдешь раньше, чем я закончу.  
— Поэтому надо пригвоздить меня к стулу, — прохладно улыбается Фредерика. — Ты – как раз такая.  
Аканэ неизлечимо больна синдромом второкурсника, как и эта вторая, ее подружка Мика из Бюро. Слон позволил им ощупать свой хобот, теперь они живут в уверенности, что познали слона, как никто. От понимающей снисходительной улыбки Фредерику самую малость мутит.  
— Извини. Я тогда постараюсь быстро, ладно. Спасибо тебе за Когами. Что... заботишься о нем. Я бы не смогла. Он бы не дал мне. А ему это очень надо.  
— Кто тебе сказал, Аканэ Цунэмори... — качает головой Фредерика.  
— Я, может, и взаперти здесь, — перебивает ее Аканэ. Нос торчит с ее лица так, будто собирается вырваться и взлететь. — Но я же не слепая.  
Как удачно, что женскую ревность Фредерика уже научилась распознавать.  
Было бы крайне глупо уйти отсюда в уверенности, что здесь замешана она.  
— Это… — Фредерика покашливает с усмешкой, – довольно смелое утверждение.  
По дороге в Токио она ставит машину на автопилот и снова воображает, как это будет: просто взять и рассказать Когами о себе. Все рассказать как есть.  
Самый предсказуемый вопрос в ответ: зачем тебе это?  
И ведь Фредерика даже не сможет понять, поверил он ей или нет.

18.

Однажды вечером это происходит: слова “искусственный интеллект” звучат уже для всей группы, в офисе. Фредерика чувствует себя совсем немного эксгибиционисткой, но никто не замечает неладного. Они засиживаются допоздна, сгоняв Суго в мигрантский квартал за уличными дим-самами и кимчи. Спорят, планируют, смеются. Даже присутствие Фредерики никого больше не напрягает, она и не заметила, когда они успели так удачно притереться.  
Суго остается в офисе последним, после короткого стука заходит к ней в кабинет. Фредерика сидит, закинув ноги в узких сапогах на стол, рассматривает парящую над столом трехмерную проекцию — составленную ими схему.  
— Я, может, пропустил чего, — бурчит под нос Суго, остановившись у стола. Переминается с ноги на ногу. Там специально нет ни одного кресла. – Но почему вы решили, что люди командуют искусственным интеллектом... а не наоборот? Может, это он у них генерал? Заменяет им нашу Сивиллу?  
— Это самое плохо завуалированное предложение, которое я когда-либо слышала, — смеется Фредерика. — Но я его принимаю.  
Он трогательно краснеет, это видно даже в темном салоне машины, куда она приглашает его прежде, чем здравый смысл у кого-то из них возьмет верх над незамутненным желанием все отпустить и упасть.  
— Я думаю, ты прав про Биврест, — говорит она, начиная расстегивать блузку прямо от порога. — Есть люди, которые думают, что управляют им, как искусным инструментом. Но на деле все обстоит совсем не так, — продолжает она, переступая через упавшую на пол юбку. — Это совершенный, податливый, доступный, пригодный для самых разных нужд инструмент, — шепчет она, ложась на кровать и позволяя Суго расстегивать на ней сапоги, – созданный с единственной целью: обмануть Сивиллу. И совершенствующийся в ней каждый день. Именно за этим, — выдыхает она в шею Суго, освобождая его от рубашки, — Бивресту нужны люди. Он учится у людей, а они его самым удобным образом прячут.  
Внешний вид бывает обманчив, Суго очень чуткий. Просто волшебно неотесанный, неспособный рефлексировать над тем, что понимает. Он грубо затыкает ей рот языком раньше, чем Фредерика выболтает что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. Он так долго, так невыносимо долго в ней, будто с самой первой их встречи все это копил.  
— Теперь уходи, – просит она, едва отдышавшись, зарывшись лицом в подушку. – Пожалуйста.  
Внутри после того, что сделал Суго, остается такая дыра, что ничем ее не заткнуть. Совершенная пустота. До того невыносимая, что Фредерика тяжело поднимается, мимо разбросанных по полу вещей, среди которых — забытый галстук Суго, плетется через гостиную в кабинет. До кресла со встроенным шлейфом остается пара шагов, потом ей больше не нужно будет чувствовать ничего лишнего, кроме проходящего сквозь мозг массива данных и запросов, но коммуникатор на руке пищит. Из всех населяющих Токио людей Гиноза последний стал бы звонить ей в это время просто так.  
— Мне кажется, у нас проблемы, — говорит он. — Я в квартире Когами. Ты... могла бы приехать?  
Фредерика доходит до широкого, во всю стену окна, смотрит на раскинувшийся под ногами город. Упирается в стекло обеими руками. Прижимается голой грудью. Гладится о стекло щекой.  
— Фредерика?  
С огромным усилием она заставляет себя вспомнить, как разговаривают словами.  
— Я тебя слышу. Я скоро буду.

19.

Фредерика,  
До сих пор не могу представить твое лицо. Сколько ни стараюсь.  
Исписал кучу бумаги, все сжег. Ты и так поймешь.  
Хочу взять тебя за руку. Ничего больше, просто посидеть.  
Ни с кем за меня не прощайся. Пусть думают, что я как обычно.  
К.

20.

Когами и правда знает ее лучше, чем она думает: записка прикрывает пачку, в которой одна-единственная сигарета и узкая зажигалка, вложенная рядом. Фредерика курит, просматривая записи с камер: 4:09 утра — Когами заходит в офис, проходит к ней в кабинет, оставляет записку. Смотрит в камеру, но тут же отводит глаза в сторону. Стоит еще пару секунд и выходит. 4:13 — Когами выходит из лифта, проходит холл министерства иностранных дел, выходит на улицу, садится в машину. 5:40 Когами выходит из машины у границы мигрантского района, чтобы раствориться в нем с концами. Фредерика отключает монитор, выдыхает дым в потолок. Поджигает записку и следит за тем, как огонь прилежно читает иероглиф за иероглифом.  
Гиноза так и не смог объяснить, что заставило его прийти к Когами домой посреди ночи. Вскрыть дверь, обнаружить полное отсутствие личных вещей. Ни одежды, ни оружия, ни даже мусора. Ничего.  
Самая большая проблема красивых сюжетов, могла бы кому угодно рассказать Фредерика — вот такой упрямый, настойчиво лезущий не в свое дело Гиноза. Вечно находится кто-то, кто понимает о тебе чуть больше, чем ты сам. Замечает еще с вечера какую-то легкую червоточинку. Придумывает окончательно помириться в самый неподходящий момент. Если бы не Гиноза, Фредерика не появлялась бы в своем кабинете еще несколько дней.  
Она вызывает себе вертолет и, поднимаясь на крышу здания министерства иностранных дел, расстегивает браслет коммуникатора, оставляет его на полу в лифте. Еще одного “я же предупреждал” от Гинозы она не выдержит. Задав координаты, ставит на весь полет высшую степень секретности. Теперь разве что кладбище ее хватится, но вряд ли быстро. Фредерика трет глаза, подтягивает ногу к груди, вытаскивает шнурок из ботинка. Связывает концы вместе, растягивает полученный прямоугольник между пальцами и начинает переплетать. Поддевает шнурок сперва указательными, потом большими, потом мизинцами. На гравюре Эйсосая Теки четырехсотлетней с лишним давности — любовники играют в колыбельку для кошки; по всей Южной Азии дети играют в колыбельку для кошки, по всей Европе играют в колыбельку для кошки, и во всех этих играх с закольцованной веревкой людей нужно по меньшей мере двое, чтобы бесконечно оплетать пальцы друг друга замысловатым кружевом, этим же битых восемь с лишним лет занимается с Сивиллой Биврест. И она ищет, ищет, ищет знакомые паттерны и, разумеется, находит, но результат такой же обреченно конечный, как попытка играть в колыбельку в одиночку. Придавать знакомые очертания пустоте, притворяясь, что она живая. И порой даже слышать от нее убедительные ответы.  
Вертолет Фредерика сажает в паре десятков километров от овсяного поля и долго идет, сперва по пустынной трассе, потом по пояс в овсе, стылый зимний ветер приветствует ее как старую знакомую. Она взбирается на пригорок, присаживается на одно колено в том месте, где в первый раз казалось: все, дальше некуда, нечем, незачем. Ей снова дальше некуда. Откуда-то издалека со спины доносится шум машины. Осоловевшее солнце катится к земле, Фредерика поднимается, покачнувшись, не чувствуя силы в ногах. С трудом, уцепившись рукой за траву, удерживается, чтобы не упасть, доходит до края жухлой травы, рушится на колени. Запускает пальцы в холодную рыхлую землю. Бездумно отирает их о колени, о белую рубашку, о зеленое пальто. К шелесту колосьев за спиной примешивается звук тяжелого дыхания. Это прекрасное место, чтобы поставить точку, казалось тогда. Она подставляет ветру лицо, запрокидывая голову до болезненного натяжения в горле. Обескровленное вечернее небо плоское, как крышка.  
Шаги затихают.  
Дыхание затихает.  
Ветер затихает.  
В оглушительной, навалившейся на плечи тишине прикосновение дула к затылку поднимает с недоступной до сих пор глубины раскаленное, перехватывающее голос желание жить. Дуло давит на затылок сильнее. Дрожит вместе с рукой, которая его держит. Чиркнув по шее и плечу, пропадает. Когами опускается на землю за ее спиной. По сдавленным звукам не понять, он смеется или нет. Не оборачиваясь, Фредерика заводит руку за спину, нащупывает в земле револьвер, нащупывает такую же холодную, как металл, ладонь, мягко сжимает пальцы.  
— Смешно, — отрешенно, будто сквозь сон, произносит Когами, — если это действительно так.  
— Вот он, – не шевеля губами, выдыхает Фредерика.  
— Кто?  
— Щелчок.


End file.
